Getting Through
by Delilah Moon
Summary: How was she going to get thru this? The reporters, the countless taunts, and on top of all that the divorce of husband number 3, NOT to mention the huge attraction she has to her much younger assistant. She knew of one thing that has always worked, it had been years since she had resorted to this, but it has to work. DARK AU Mirandy, Andy never leaves


**Hello kind readers! I want to say thank you for taking the time to read my writing! I know it's not amazing as others but I do try to string things together to make a good and believable story. **

**This story is the result of someone reading my review to another story (Mad World) and asked me if I had written my own story (not my personal story) but one that dealt in the same issue as the other fic. If you've read Mad World then you know that it delves into self harm and more specifically cutting. So this is my warning here...If you are a cutter and reading things about cutting triggers you stop here and move onto another. The same goes for people who are triggered by mentions of abuse. There is nothing graphic in this story but it does have some abusive issues to it. **

**My General Disclaimer: I don't own Devil Wears Prada or any of the Characters, I just take them for a ride and bring them home in their Prada and Christian Lou's still SOMEWHAT on. **

**I know to my loyal readers that I need to get to work on my other stories too! When my muse decides to cooperate I will certainly continue! OK, Now on with the story!**

* * *

Prologue

Miriam ran into her room crying, slamming the small door closed. Her mother had believed her father over her own daughter. She had told her what was happening, what her father had said and done, and of course she had to go and ask him if what she said was true. Of course he would deny it! No one would admit to abusing their own child! The periwinkle threadbare blanket that covered her small cot was littered with splashes of red and brown. She looked at it and threw it off of her bed in a rage, she screamed and cried for hours. She fell against the wall of her small room and pulled her scrawny knees up and buried her face into her lap.

It was dark when Miriam awoke, her small room was shrouded in black and grays. She slowly went out of her room to go into the kitchen to find a crumb or two to eat. The kitchen had never held enough food for the family of 5. So when Miriam missed dinner she snuck into the kitchen to grab whatever she could find. Tonight was no different, she searched the fridge and cupboards only to find a small pack of stale crackers. She grabbed them and quietly went back to her room to eat. Just as she finished the last cracker she heard the footsteps coming closer and closer to her room. She quickly jumped into her bed and pretended she was asleep, maybe then he might leave her alone. Slowly the squeak of the door opening caused her to tense and she knew that it really wouldn't matter if she were asleep or not that he would do as he wished anyhow. She could smell his stale cologne and she kept as silent and as still as she could.

"Miriam, get up and come here now. I know you're not sleeping I heard you go into the kitchen not 10 mins ago. Now girl!"  
Miriam sighed as she slid out of the bed and onto the cold wooden floor, she crawled on her knees to her father. Once there she sat back onto her legs and looked up at him as he had demanded from the first time. As she looked at him his ice blue eyes shooting daggers at her, one moment she's looking at him the next she was seeing stars and cupping her cheek from the blow the burly man hit her with. She whimpered slightly and as soon as she did she flinched once more her small thin body shaking at the blow she knew was coming for making a sound. In less than a second she spat out blood on the floor. She defiantly looked back up to him her defiance starting to shine through.  
"Oh so now we're getting defiant are we? You think that your mother's going to save you?" he laughed a deep and throaty laugh, "That's ok we shall fix that tonight", he slid off his belt and wrapped it up, leaving some of it out.

MPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMP

The next morning dawned upon the Princheck house and a 16 year old Miriam was cleverly covering up the many bruises that were left upon her skin the last night. She had managed to get some make up from a girl at school. The ones from last night were really dark and she wasn't sure if the make up would cover it up. Maybe then her mother would finally see what was going on. She went into the washroom and applied what she could but about midway through the tube it got clogged. She looked in the vanity drawer and got out the the razor to cut the end of the tube off. As she lay the tube on the counter she held on tight to the razor with her right hand and the left on the tube. What she didn't realize was that her finger was still in the way, as she cut down she cut the finger. She hissed and pulled her finger up and saw that it was bleeding pretty good. She stared at the blood as it ran down her finger and over her hand. Miriam couldn't look away from it, in it she saw all the hurt and the pain from all these years start to flow away. She became intrigued and wondered if it was just her finger that held that feeling of relief. Just then a knock on the door brought her back into an awareness of her surroundings. She quickly put the razor blade in her robe pocket and ran the water in the sink washing off the blood. Seeing that the little cut stopped bleeding she quickly picked up her make up and ran out of the door. Her younger brother watched as she ran past him the large purple bruise on her legs visible as the nose on his face. He knew there wasn't anything he could do for fear of that happening to him.

Miriam closed the door quickly and pulled up the shirt she was wearing and took the razor out of her pocket and made a small cut upon her right breast. She watched as the blood spilled out down over the developing mound, and felt a calm come over her that she can't remember having before. She now knew how she would deal with things when they became too much.


End file.
